


Water Thoughts

by Adelocosa



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:26:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adelocosa/pseuds/Adelocosa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis can't help but worry after Jasper is injured in a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Water Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [malafight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/malafight/gifts).



The water washed around Lapis’ feet as she stood in the water, her hair curled around her shoulders. She stood staring blankly at the water that normally calmed her down but her mind would not stop obsessing.  
She remembered the events of the hours before. Connie had heard about a monster living in the caves a few towns over and the gems had gone to check it out. It was a corrupted emerald that possessed more strength than most other gems they fought. Garnet and Jasper took the lead against the gem while Lapis and Amethyst fought from farther away and Peridot and Pearl stood in front of Steven and Connie defending the kids from the blasts. Amethyst and Lapis eventually managed to tie the creature up but not before the damage was done. Jasper was injured. Steven tried healing spit but her injuries were not responding. Garnet had carried her back to the temple with Pearl and a frantic Peridot close behind her. Amethyst had taken Steven and Connie to Priyanka’s house so they wouldn’t be a distraction as garnet worked on helping Jasper.   
Lapis felt numb. Her feet were cold but she barely noticed. Jasper was a worrier and she didn’t get hurt. But she did. She was really, really hurt and all Lapis could do was stare at the water and try not to cry.  
“Lapis!” Lapis turned and saw Peridot standing at the edge of the water. “Jasper’s alright! A little sore but she’s ok. Lapis?”  
Lapis choked and sank down to her knees her dress floating around her. She felt tears run down her cheeks before she even realized she was crying.  
“Lapis!” Peridot waded into the water until she was right behind Lapis. “Why are you crying? Jasper’s ok.”   
“I should have saved her!” Lapis shrieked turning to faced Peridot, the water surging up behind her. “She’s hurt because of me!”  
“Oh Lapis. None of us meant for this to happen. You can’t blame yourself.” Peridot reached out her hand and Lapis realized Peridot had been crying too.   
The water surrounding Lapis fell back down as she rushed forward and threw herself around Peridot’ssmall frame.  
“It’s alright, Lapis. Jasper is alright.” Peridotsniffled along with Lapis.  
“C’mon. Jasper wants to see us.”   
They pulled apart and Lapis wiped her tears away and they started to walk back to the temple.  
Peridot opened the door and Pearl and Amethyst both looked at her from their positions in the kitchen. Peridot gave them both a small smile but Lapis walked right towards the doors at the end of the living room.   
“Which room is she in?” Lapis asked Peridot.  
“Our rooms.” Peridot answered.  
Lapis opened the door and stepped inside of their connected rooms. There was a long hallway that ended with a photo of all of the gems with Steven and Connie. There were four doors in the hallway. One led to Lapis’ room which was made almost entirely underwater, one led to Peridot’s room that looked like a mad scientists lab, one led to Jasper’s room which was filled with books and training equipment. The last room was a bedroom they all shared, decorated similar to homeworld.  
Lapis pushed open the door to their room and her heart sank when she saw Garnet standing over Jasper who looked pale and small.   
“I’ll leave you three be for a while.” Garnet brushed past Lapis leaving her and Peridot with Jasper.  
Lapis walked over to where Jasper was laying on the bed. “Hey.”  
Jasper smiled, a true smile that showed off her large teeth. “Hey,”  
“Are you alright?” Lapis ran a hand through Jaspers hair.  
“Yes.” Jasper smiled as Peridot crawled into bed next to her. She tugged Lapis into the bed so the three of them were cuddled together.  
“I’m glad you’re ok.” Lapis pressed a kiss to Jaspers cheek.  
“We both are.” Peridot stroked Jasper’s hair.  
Jasper smiled and they all cuddled close before they fell asleep


End file.
